DuLcE aMiStAd
by chik-love-style
Summary: Es mi primer one-short aqui. Sasuke y Sakura se apoyan entresi. Pero solo son amigos....no?


DuLcE "aMisTaD"

En la ciudad de Tokio Japón ...se encontraba en un metro un chico muy apuesto , de piel blanca,ojos negros y pelo azabache, el hiba muy ocupado leyendo su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke no podia leer muy bien su libro , ya que alfrente de el habia un grupo de chicos rudos, molestandose e insultandose...

En ese momento una extraña chica de pelo largo y rosa con ojos verde esmeralda , entra al metro y se sienta a unos 2 asientos enfrente de Sasuke

-Wow -decian los chicos

-mira lo que trajo el viento- dijo uno de ellos

-Observa lo que hago -dijo otro mientras se paraba y abrazaba a la chica por la espalda , al mismo tiempo que ponia su celular enfrete de ellos -sonrie preciosa....AGH¡¡

la chica le habia dado un codazo en las costillas

-Que te pasa niñita...ahg¡¡¡ -se volvio a quejar ya que la misma chica le empezo a jalar de los pelo.

Sasuke dejo su libro y empezo a ver a la chica , la chica volvio a agarrar al chico que la acosaba y lo asoto contra la ventana , Sasuke se sorprendio mucho; derrpente la puerta se abre, y la chica sale como si nada , sasuke la ve salir y la observa por su ventana y despues desaparece...

......................................................

Al día siguiente

Sasuke ya habia llegado a su escuela , todos esperaban a que el maestro llegara

-Hola sasuke-kun -dijo una chica pelirroja con gafas

-Hpm -"dijo" sasuke

-Alumnos sientense -hablo el maestro mientras entraba -hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera , pasa

Despues , sasuke se sorprendio , la misma chica que vio en el metro ...estaba en su CLASE

La chica entro y en el pizarrón anoto en grande " HARUNO SAKURA". y despues de hacerlo , tiro el gis y quien sabe donde cayó

-Bien , sakura, sientate a lado de Uchiha -dijo el maestro a lo cual sakura lo vio con una cara de "soy nueva, obvio que no se quien es" -es el que esta hasta el final , a la derecha -sakura hizo caso

Sasuke se puso nervioso y acada rato la volteaba a ver, ella solo se acosto en su pupitre y se durmio sin que nadien a exepcion de sasuke , se diera cuenta

Sakura desperto , y de su mochila saco una bola de arroz y un jugo , sasuke la vio , y ella hizo lo mismo pero con una cara muy seria que hizo que el chico se volteara a ver a otro sitio; El maestro daba su clase mientras que Sakura solo comia y sasuke estaba mas preocupado que sakura si la veian comer  
El ya sabia que el profesor Asuma era muy extricto , asi que si te comportabas mal o se te olvidara algo te golpiaba con una regla en las nalgas

Al terminar la escuela

Sasuke caminaba a lo oscuro , hiba a paso rapido cuando , escucha unos ruidos adelante de el y ...ve a Sakura con otros 4 tipos...que el ya los conocia iran muy rudos : Sai,Suigetsu,Gaara y Kankuro

-Hey, Gaara , no dejes que nadien pase por ese lado sin nuestro permiso -ordeno Sai.-oye feita por que no ...

- eh? ...Hola Sasuke¡¡¡ -decia sakura mientras sonreia y alzaba su mano

-etto...hola -saludo timidamente sasuke mientras alzaba un poco su mano

- Oye, vas a pasar para aya -señalando el camino que gaara protegía

sasuke asintio

-Gaara. dejalo pasar , es un amigo mío que me cubrio en la escuela

- HAI .-obedeció Gaara

- Listo sasuke , vete,vete jaja antes que cambie de parecer -decia sakura mientras se reia y movia la mano en señal de que se fuera , sasuke solo empezo a caminar - sayonara sasuke -decia mientras se despedia al igual que sai

.....................

Al dia siguiente

-Saquen su libro de historia -ordeno Asuma mientras pasaba por los pasillos del salón- Uzumaki, donde esta su libro?¡

-este...el perro lo mordió -se excuso

- Parece y pongase despaldas al pizarrón -ordeno

- Que problematico

-Usted tambien Nara, por andar de holgazan

..

-Hey sakura despierta -decia mientras la movia

- hpm? -pregunto la chica que se acababa de levantar

-Uchiha y su libro? -pregunto el maestro

-Lo olvide profesor -dijo el chico con mirada gacha

-Al pizarrón -oredeno, sakura no entendia , pero en un movimiento vio en su pupitre el libro de historia de ...sasuke , llevo su mirada alfrete y vio a Asuma dandole unas nalgadas a Uchiha seguido por Uzumaki

- AGGH¡ -se quejaba Sasuke

sakura sonrio de lado y se acosto en el libro de sasuke y se volvio a dormir

------------

-Lo has escuchado Karín? -dijo una chica rubia con ojos azules

- Que Ino? -devolvio la pregunta Karin

- Escuche que en el salón de sasuke-kun hay una nueva chica , pero que ella ha metido en problemas a Sasukesito y lo han golpeado

-Hpm ...quien es?

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno

----------------

Era la hora de recreo , pero sakura seguia durmiendo hasta que de un azotazo la puesta se abrio , dejando ver a 3 chicas

- Hey , con que tu andas molestando a Sasuke-kun, eh? -sakura seguia durmiendo -INO

-Hai -ino se acerco a sakura y le dio un golpe en la cabeza causando que la chica se despertara pero como andaba media dormida no les hacia caso -hey frentuda has caso -jalandole del pelo

- Alguien tiene sueño -dijo otra de ojos negros y pelo verde , los alumnos que pasaban por el salón se asomaban - idiota hasme caso

Sakura muy enojada , dio una patada a su mesa causando que el mueble se hiciera a un lado , muy enojada se levanta y le da un puñetazo a Ino , y despues patea a Karin , luego toma una silla y se la avienta a la chica de pelo verde

- DEJENME EN PAZ -agarra otra silla y la habienta por la ventana .sasuke que pasaba , vio todo eso que dando a un mas sorprendido, sakura se calma y sale del salón , no sin antes mirar a los ojos a sasuke

-Bien , ahora saquen su libro de Matematicas, el que no lo traiga que pase alfrente -dijo Asuma

-Tsk -expreso sakura mientras se levantaba pero sasuke le da su libro y se para el , el profe se da unos cuantos golpes y sigue con su clase

Sakura solo lo mira sin entender

-Por que lo hiciste? -le pregunto al chico que esta asu lado . sasuke no dijo nada

--------------------

En la salida sasuke caminaba con su libro abrierto pero sakura lo detiene

- Hola -lo saluda la chica

Sasuke solo caminó sin hacerle caso

-Hey..espera -dice mientras corre para alcanzarlo y le da una nalgada

-AAH¡¡ -grito el chico con dolor -por que lo hiciste ?

- por que no me respondiste -le responde sakura con una gran sonrisa -ven , vamos -lo jala de la camisa de la escuela atrayendolo a ella y lo abraza mientras caminaban hacia un puesto de comida rapida- oye, no te duelen los golpes?

- NO -responde Sasuke

- Ah ya veo -dice sakura, pero con su mano le da unas nalgadas a sasuke

- hay..duele -con una mueca de dolor

- no que no dolia jejeje -reia la chica - sera mejor que regresemos , las clases estan a punto de comenzar

- tienes razón -le dice sasuke

Los 2 llegan y ven a todos con su libro de Geografia , sasuke tambien lo saca

- y tu libro? -pregunta sasuke

-no se -responde

Sasuke rueda los ojos y le da su libro mientras se levanta ..pero un sonido lo detuvo....volteo y vio a sakura soriendo y en su pupitre estaba su libro , sasuke supiro aliviado , agarro el suyo y sorio de lado

-pense que no lo traias -dijo el chico

-jeje , se me olvido que lo traia en la mochila -repondio la chica

-¬_¬

-oye , terminaste el trabajo ? -pregunto sakura mientras ponia su cabeza en unos libros suyos

-si -responde sasuke mientras hacia lo mismo , despues de un rato el se duerme

- se ve tan lindo -susurra sakura mientras sonreia

---------------------------

-Sasuke , sabes jugar pull?

-pull?...no no se

-ven te enseyo -dijo sakura mientras lo jalaba

...

-me entendiste?

-si

-bien , jugemos -despues de un rato- GANE¡¡ -decia la chica

- hpm , me deje ganar

-si tu como no

-gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa sasuke-kun -dijo sakura mientras sonreia

-de nada , nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-si -sakura se acerca a sasuke y le da un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana -cierra la puerta

Sasuke feliz , saber por que , empieza a caminar cuando ve a Sai,Suigetsu,Gaara y Kakuro que lo rodeaban

-hey,hey, hola Uchiha -saludo sai

- Hpm

- Oye , tranquilo , solo queremos dejarte algo en claro -dijo Kankuro

-Lo que tenga que ver con ustedes no me interesa -respodio el uchiha

-mira niñito , sera mejor que no te acuerques a sakura -amenazo sai que lo tenia agarrado de la playera

-osino que me haras? - pregunto sasuke

-Hpm -sonrio Sai , quien al instante golpeo a sasuke , le dio un rodillaso y lo empezo a patear al igual que Kankuro y los demas

------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente

- Donde te metiste sasuke -se preguntaba la pelirrosa preocupada , pero en ese momento la puerta se abrio dejando ver a sasuke -hola sasuke

-hola sakura -dijo sentandose a su lado

Sakura noto algo extraño en su cara

-Sasuke , quien te golpeo?

-no importa

-sasuke , como que no importa , mirate -le alza la camisa y ve una venda -ves -preocupada

---------

-En la hora del recreo sasuke y sakura estaban jugando a las carreras cuando

-feita...

- Sai -dijo sakura mirandolo

- Veo Uchiha , que no hiciste caso -dijo sai empujando a sasuke

- hey , no le hagas nada Sai -defendio sakura

- mira feita, vente , vamonos a dar una vuelta

- Ella se va a quedar aqui -dice uchiha

-mira tu no te metas -dice suigetsu dandole una cachetada

-Suigetsu¡¡ -dice sakura , el mecionado la ve y ella lo pisa muy fuerte y a sai le da una cachetada - ven sasuke , camina -mientras lo jalaba.- y sai me las pagaras

-jajaja -reia sai

-------------

Asuma como siempre , estaba dando su clase cuando la puerta se abre dando un portazo dejando ver a 4 chicos

-Asuma-sensei , vengo por sakura -dice sai

-No ves que esoy en clase

- si , no estoy ciego -responde sai retandolo -la directora la llama

-Sakura no vayas -dice sasuke mientras le agarraba la mano

- no puedo , tengo que ir sasuke -se suelta de su agarre

-Eso es feita - la abraza

- quita tu manos de mi Sai -dice saliendo del salón

Al instante ,sasuke reacciona , entendiendo que la directora no la llamaba, haci que sale corriendo para atraparla , pero sai y sakura estaban arriba de una moto y se van , sasuke corre , pero no los alcanza.

Sasuke la busca por su casa , pero nada , en las calles y nada va al pull y la ve ahi ,viendo la ventana mientras que sai ,kankuro, y los demas jugaban , sasuke se queda quieto , saca una gorra y se la pone , tapando su rostro y parte de su cabello , y entra

Camina , y sai se pone enfrente de el , sasuke lo ve..y le da un puñetazo , sakura voltea y ve a suigetsu que hiba a golpear a sasuke , rapido ella separa y le da unos cuantos puñetazos a suigetsu en la espalda , sasuke la agarra de la mano y la jala hacia la salida

Kankuro se atraviesa entre ellos y le da un golpea sasuke en la cara , sai se para e intenta agarrar a sakura, ella le escupe y sasuke le agarra la mano antes de este , Gaara intenta darle una patada pero sasuke se la detiene y le patea en las piernas , Suigetsu agarra a sasuke de la camiza mientras le daba unos puñetazos, sakura le gritaba a suigetsu para que lo soltara pero nada , hasta que sasuke le dio un golpe a sui en el estomago , el agarra a sakura y salen corriendo del pull seguidos por sai y los demas

sasuke se para y se esconden en una casita abandonada , sai no los ve y sale de largo

- ya se fueron -dice sasuke aliviado

-si - plaff, sakura le da una cachetada a sasuke - que te pasa, te dije que me dejaras ir ¡¡ , quieres que te maten ?¡ eh?. no lo vuelvas a hacer.

---------

Los dias pasaban y sakura no hiba a la escuela, sasuke se preocupaba , hiba a su casa pero nadien le abria , entonces, un día que hiba a la escuela , un grupo de tipos se le acercan , ellos traian varios bats , sasuke se dio la vuelta y vio a suigetsu,gaara,kankuro y otros tipos , los 2 bandos lo habian rodeado

-Te dije que no te le acercaras Uchiha - decia sai mientras veia como los demas golpeaban a sasuke hasta dejarlo sangrando.

---------------

En la escuela sakura al fin estaba ahi , no habia hido por que estaba muy enferma y se quedo en casa de sus tios, entro y no vio a sasuke

-Veo que lo estas buscando eh feita

- tu ..que le has echo?

-lo que tenia que haberle echo desde al principio -dice sai con una gran sonrisa

- idiota -lo golpea y sale corriendo mientras lloraba

Sakura corrian , despues empezo a caminar y ahi lo vio...a sasuke , los 2 se acercaron

- por que sasuke? ...por que me buscas siempre?...por que me proteges?

- es por que ....te quiero -dijo mietras la abrazaba

- si , pero ves que ellos son capaces de todo , no quiero que nada malo te pase sasuke -se acerca y lo besa mientras le acariciaba el rostro - no te volveran a hacer nada sasuke ,te lo prometo -mientras se separaba de el y empezaba a caminar, dejando a Sasuke ahi parado...

......................

Sakura estaba en el pull y ve ahi a los tipos que golpearon a sasuke ,junto con sai, ella entra

- Huy...mira quien a vuelto a los nuestros -decia un tipo

-La traicionera -dijo otro

-Que onda saku, decidiste volver a nuestro bando? o , vas a seguir estudiando

- sabes. sai , tienes razón - abre su mochila y saca 2 bats y le empieza a pegar - nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a sasuke -deja a sai y se va por kankuro pero un tipo le jala del pelo

- sabes que nosotros somos asi ,sakura -le dice pero sakura lo golpea

- alejense de mi - amenaza , suigetsu la atrapa y le da una bofetada haciendo que ella empezara a sangrar de la boca.

- tranquila

- callate -mientras movia los bats

suigetsu le da 2 golpes mas en la cara y otro en el estomago ,sai la agarra del pelo y le da un puñetazo, sakura cae encima de la mesa de pull ,en eso , sasuke la ve , y corre hacia ella , pero sai lo detiene y lo agarra

- hey , no entiendes japones , verdad?

- SAKURA¡¡¡ -gritaba sasuke

- sasuke...-kun -decia sakura tratando de pararse

- sai , no le hagas nada a ella , desquitate conmigo pero con ella no , por favor -lo miro a los ojos , sai solo sonrio y lo solto , sasuke cargo a sakura y se la llevo

--

- Gracias sasuke-kun -decia mientras que se limpiaba la boca

- hpm ...de nada sakura -mientras la abrazaba

- sabes, todo esto me da risa

- y eso?

- Siempre tu y yo terminamos juntos...jajajaja... para bien o para mal

- es mejor para bien..no crees?

- si ,jejejeje

- oye sakura

- si?

-te gustaria...salir...conmigo -mientras desviaba la mirada

-hpm , -sakura lo besa - claro que si tontito

- oye ,al menos no olvidaba mis libros

-a mi no me pegaban

-jajajajajaja-rienron los 2

Despues sasuke y sai fueron amigos, sakura y sasuke estuvieron juntos, aunque , debes en cuando el maestro asuma le daba sus nalgadas a sasuke por no traer los libro ...todo por sakura...por su dulce "amistad" pero para ellos….era mas que solo eso.

.......


End file.
